Angels Don't Cry
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [Angels don't cry, their tears lay inside] Poems about a particular whitewinged angel. Different POVs and a side of Krad you never knew about... Please R&R.
1. Black and White

**Angels don't Cry**

**My second poem on characters of the DN Angel cast. This one is focused on our white winged friend, Krad. It focuses on his POV as well as that of people who know him, but also of a side of him that people never knew about…Please enjoy and, if you want, read my first poem **A Light in the Dark** about Emiko. R&R please?**

**Chapter 1: Black and White**

A lone angel,

Unaccompanied in the sky,

Forsaken by others of his kind,

Different from the singing, heavenly choir,

Different from what he is judged to be,

For they say,

Don't judge a book by its cover,

Or surprises will await you inside,

This angel you see,

Is not what he appears to be,

Not as pure as you think,

Not as clear as ice in the rink,

Forever flying alone,

His heart a place where the sun never shone,

Shunned by everyone he knows,

Exposure to hatred breeds personal hatred,

Hatred, with fear mixed inside,

Fear of the whole outside,

Fear of the worst feeling ever,

For being loathed is not the worst,

It is to feel unwanted,

To be alone and never accepted again,

Never needed by no-one,

To be someone, who does not need to be known.

* * *

Some things are best kept secret, 

Some things best not known,

Some deeds, that shouldn't be done,

Deeds better left alone by an angel,

Deeds forbidden to those,

The deeds of the unforgivable, to angel kind,

Broken, by this single angel,

An angel made from art,

An angel with another half,

Two halves of a whole, they say,

But is it as simple as black and white?

Or may there be different shades of grey?


	2. Lost Hope

**Angels don't Cry**

**Yay, second chapter up! Don't know how everyone thinks of the first chapter but I sure liked it! XD. Well this chapter's going to be more on Krad's POV of things so read on! **

**Chapter 2: Lost Hope**

I am a monster,

As they call me so,

They hate me,

I know that bit,

To them, I am a parasite,

Consuming their lives of happiness,

Taking, sucking it all,

Replacing, filling it,

With darkness and despair,

No hope to keep on living,

More than once I am the cause of their deaths

To some, I am Death itself,

But is it really my fault?

The Hikari's,

My creators,

Must they expect that much?

Must I kill my other self?

With forcefulness yet unmatched,

Pushing, shoving in a hatred that did not belong,

Taking away all I had,

All I had as an angel,

My halo I lost,

The clean aura gone,

No longer a pure radiance of light,

Left only with wings,

But do they mean that much?

For what is an angel?

Is it just the halo and wings?

Or is it more the goodness, and pureness of heart?

No longer am I that angel of past,

My innocence, that did not last,

For centuries of hatred, with more to come,

Replaced the one that did not belong,

Replaced it with fear,

Fear of all humans,

But are they really humans?

Am I the real monster in this world?

This infected world, of sins,

Avarice, a greed for something meant to be untouched,

For there is no such thing as true beauty,

All we get are fakes,

And that was all we were ever meant to have,

Had they obeyed,

Obeyed that simple law of staying behind the line,

Would I still be in heaven?

The uncontaminated place where I once belonged?

Perhaps, but this world allows no such dreams,

Hikari's are people of greed,

For reasons unknown to me,

I am forced to hunt my other half,

I did not know why,

But I had no choice,

Those ravenous ogres filled me,

With lies and tales of evil,

Turning it into real hatred for my other half,

'How dare he!' I once thought,

Must he do all these things?

But it was not him,

It was no-one,

And forever will be,

Now I know,

Yet is it too late?

Sometimes I wonder,

If I had refused,

Where would we be now?

Would we still be fighting?

Would this unnatural hatred still be there?

Or would it have grown and died?

Like a flower in the harsh winds,

Perhaps, if I had not been so foolish,

Hope, like the flower, could have blossomed again.

**

* * *

Heh, I'm getting _real _deep here. These words just fly from my mind. I just found out something. I love questioning the way things are working, it sort of asks for your opinion, like could things have been different and all.**

**Maybe that bit about Krad being a _real _angel at first wasn't true, but I liked that thought so I put it in. You have no choice, anyway, because it's already been done! But I don't mind suggestions for my next chapter though so please review!**


	3. Fault's Master

**Angels don't Cry**

**I'm piling on the chapters really fast today. 3 chapters in 2 days, a record! Well, any amount above 1 in a day is a record for me ! I'm really happy because, today, I signed in and I found 2 reviews for this story! So so happy!This chapter is the POV of one of the people who knew Krad, as few as there are, but still! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Fault's Master**

_**Dark's POV**_

There he is,

All dressed in white,

Brilliant wings, glowing in the night,

A look of an angel,

Yet the personality of a demon,

It makes me wonder,

Am I really the one police should hunt?

Have they never met the likes of Krad?

Krad, the cold, heartless angel,

Breaking laws of our kind,

Using magic against another of its kind,

But am I the same as he?

Another breaker of this law?

This is the result,

Of several centuries of pain,

Once we were different,

Once we had been unharmed,

Not the cause of any sins,

But now, it is changed,

We fight, magic against magic,

Curse against curse,

As much hatred there is,

We are the only ones,

The only true ones who understand,

Understand the pain,

Understand the need to fight again,

Yet a thing we don't understand,

The reason why we clash,

Is it the cause of us?

Of Krad Hikari, the exiled angel?

The angel banished once summoned,

Summoned into the world of humans,

By the hands of the ruthless Hikari,

Or was it I?

Dark Mousy, the black angel,

Banished for my role in the rebellion,

The cursed child of an angel and a demon,

We live with the guilt,

The guilt of not knowing fault's master,

Yet knowing of the pain we cause our tamers,

But in the end, was it really any of our faults?

**

* * *

(Voice of commentator in Spongebob Squarepants) Ahhhhhh, yet another short chapter done in this fanfiction…well, not so much about Krad and all, but still, isn't it interesting?..._probably _not though but I like it! Doesn't really count but who cares? **

**Anyway, please R&R and if you're good, you'll be seeing more chapters up REALLY quickly. I'm on a roll here and can't concentrate on my other story. So that just proves how………HOW MUCH I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! Just kidding!**

**(No, I'm serious. Really. Well, maybe not… but still R&R)**


	4. All an Act?

**Angels don't Cry**

**Yet another chapter for this fanfic.Ah well. Mind you I'm writing this all in one day so you better be happy shakes fist angrily. Grrrrrrrr. And now, we go to the chappie of the POV of our little friend…Daisuke. Oh and yeah, I noticed that I have been getting a little off topic, but I like writing it so wait for the next "on topic" one, kapeesh?**

**Chapter 4: All an Act?**

I watch the battle,

Through eyes that aren't my own,

The battle that wages long,

Of the curse of 2 clans,

Sometimes I wonder,

Why they fight so,

What could be the reason?

The reason behind this brutal clash,

I have questioned my half,

Don't get me wrong, I tried,

Though, no matter what,

Dark would not answer,

What could it be?

Could it be a tragic tale?

Of lost souls left in their fatal trail?

Or are there secrets?

That can never be told,

Secrets that could change what we know,

Maybe Dark does not know,

Or maybe, it is better that we don't know,

Yet, I am still curious,

If what they hide is bad,

Why do they continue to fight on?

Why must they continue this madness?

When not one of them benefit,

May they win or lose,

What do they get out of this?

Perhaps it is the sheer joy of triumph,

Or maybe, some satisfaction for their growing anger,

Anger towards the other,

Or possibly, just another way to vent their frustration?

The frustration of being trapped?

But where do all these feelings come from in the end?

Could it be us, the Tamers?

Maybe it is us, who are wrong,

So many questions,

The answers unknown,

But one thing I desire to know,

Why, does Krad, the White Wings,

Have to be so bitter?

Could it be a sad memory of his past?

His happiness must have left so fast,

What is it that makes him so cold?

So hateful?

Surely one cannot hate like so?

He is so cruel, but is it an act?

Is there more than just the obvious facts?

So different from my alter-ego that I know,

Dark and Krad, day and night,

Light and Shadow,

Black and White,

Completely different yet so same,

Two winged beings that can never be tamed.

**

* * *

Behold the thoughtful insight of Daisuke Niwa's brain! Not as poetic as can be but you try making a poem out of this! (No please don't, you'll ruin me. ) and as said earlier, it is not focused on Krad as much but it's hard from the mind of a Niwa. So I hope you review, after I went through so much trouble to write this!**


	5. Black Core

**Angels don't Cry**

**Whoopee 5th chapter up! I really like this fanfic, and I wrote it! I like the reviews I get from everyone too . Just about everyone who reviews my poems say that they never thought about the person in that way before. They encourage me to do other poems too which I am VERY glad for. Well not everyone, but 2 people, one from this poem and another from my other poem. And here is the chapter, from the one I have been waiting for …Satoshi's POV! Wonder what he has to say about his angel…no really, I do wonder.**

**Chapter 5: Black Core**

That filthy angel,

He can barely be called so,

Such cold-hearted,

An Ice Angel,

No, that does not fit,

An Ice Demon,

That is what he is,

Feelings frozen, unable to react,

Heart feeling no love,

Nothing more than a source of life,

Even then he seems barely alive,

Does he even _care_?

His looks betray himself,

For anyone who does not know him,

Looks mean nothing,

Nothing about the person,

They are simply windows,

Windows for you to look through,

Asking if you can see the _real _them,

But these words,

They mean nothing to Krad,

His frozen heart cares no more,

Only space for one thing left,

Hatred, and the hunt fuelled by hatred,

But perhaps he is hiding something,

Sometimes, I sense sadness,

Deep sadness hugging one more thing,

Regret,

Regret, the feeling no-one wants to have,

The feeling caved inside that angel,

Locked in and unable to get out,

Regret for what, I wonder?

Surely one like so has nothing?

For you can't regret what has not happened,

But what HAS happened,

I want to know,

If he had no regret,

What would it be like?

Would I be subject to more pain than I am in?

Or would he be kinder?

Still, the sadness is small,

Forever compressed with hatred,

Hatred which refuses to give in,

To give in to what is right,

I want to tell him,

"Let go of that hatred,

"Let go and you may be free,"

But somehow I know,

He will not respond nor react,

I know,

He will not hear me,

_Cannot_ hear me,

I know,

That the hate is not quite real,

What have my ancestors done with him?

But I may never know,

We hate each other,

I have good reason,

Why he hates me I don't know,

Perhaps it is not me as an individual,

Maybe it is what I am, not who I am,

I am a Hikari,

Like it or not,

And I am sure,

More or less,

That Hikari's have their own place in his heart,

Deep down,

Right in the middle,

Roots set down,

As the core of the hatred.

**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't like this chapter as much as the others. I can't find anything good to write from Satoshi's POV! Waaahh! I like writing from Krad's POV and from no-one's POV. Much easier. I think I'll do one or two more chapters then end it.**

**I'm getting a habit of calling the chapter based on the last few lines too! Still, they're suitable, and no-one seems to mind. If they did, they would have told me by now ;-)**

**Doing poems are good, because they are short and easy, and you can get real deep and make sense at the same time! **

**Please R&R!**


	6. Tainted Views

**Angels don't Cry**

**Chapter 6 is up and going! And I've changed my mind! I'm going to do more than one or two chapters more; I'm going to write until I think there's nothing more to write about Krad! So get ready, readers! It could be 10 chapters, 8 chapters, who knows? For all I know, I might write 20, although that has 0.0000000000000001 chance of happening. So just relax and go with the flow, I say. This chapter's from no-one's POV, like the first chapter. Except, well, this no-one is a human, ok? **

**Chapter 6: Tainted Views**

Angelic light,

Shining bright,

Extinguished from this one's flight,

No longer a pure sight,

Sins tainting the clean white,

Flying high, yet falling so low,

Where did the good angel go?

Is this what is becoming of our world,

Have we, mere humans,

Dared to challenge fate?

The Hikari's did,

And they won,

Or so they thought,

For create true beauty they did,

Yet a soul they did not,

Nor a heart for this White Wings,

Is he forever a cold being?

Why so different, these two halves?

Are they not the same?

Two angels from one art,

One empty,

Another with a heart,

One white, with bitter light,

Another, black, with an expressive knack,

Ironic, that black does care,

And white is hardly fair,

What did they expect?

Perfection?

Why is black considered bad?

And white, good and clean?

Darkness is black,

Light is white,

Darkness is evil,

Light is good,

Is that what we have come to understood?

Perhaps, we should check again,

For nothing is forever right,

Krad, the fallen angel,

Holds deep anger,

As well as sorrow,

Hatred, built inside,

The goodness, it completely hides,

Maybe it was half right,

Light was meant to be white,

Yet this one has lost his flight,

Darkness, is always black,

But who said black,

Was always bad?

Maybe it's time we changed our views,

The goodness has nothing,

Never had, never will,

Anything to do with their outer hues.

**

* * *

Ok……that was weird. It's starting to get hard to focus completely on Krad! And I notice I'm repeating myself too. In each chapter, there's _always _something to do with the 'hatred'. Can't help it, what other things can you write about when you're trying to prove someone's not as bad as they seem? Well, this doesn't make sense so can you please review so I know how I'm doing? PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Live Again

**Angels don't Cry**

**Hi again everyone! I'm very pleased with how this has turned out and am thinking of ending it at 8 or 10 chapters, just to be even. I might do more, but it's unlikely, because it's hard enough as it is now, although I do have some great suggestions. Are my chapters too short? Well, they _are _poems, and I think this amount of chapters is long enough for a poem. I'll stop blabbing now and get to the point, ok?**

**Chapter 7: Live Again**

The time is near,

For us to go,

But our eternal battle,

Is nowhere near so,

In the end,

No-one wins,

But still we fight,

Through thick or thin,

I believe in hope,

In new life again,

Where memories start anew,

Not burdened with guilt from time past,

Like lucky fish,

Back to the sea they are cast,

Given a chance to try again,

A chance to lead a different path,

That's how our Tamer's will live again,

Their past shall matter no more,

You can't be burdened with what you know not,

That is how they'll live

That is what we wish,

For new life,

Be angels no more,

Be simple humans and not know all,

Maybe it shall happen soon,

If we end the family curse,

For that is what we are destined to do,

Or maybe,

Our destiny is to fight forever more,

Fate happens in a strange way,

Never straight, nor one lane,

Going crooked, going askew,

We never know what we shall do,

If that is so,

We cannot think,

That our lives we'll change in a simple eye blink,

But although we cannot know,

Hope is still there,

Forever strong and forever there,

Much like our current present state,

Never changing from this or that,

Always the same,

Time and time again,

Feelings shall never change,

Emotions remain tightly strained,

Like dogs on a tight leash,

They will never run free again,

We may never cease to exist,

We may never cease to fight,

Why can we not ever stop?

Because our lives will be nothing more,

Without the battles they are blank,

We will not waste our lives,

As everlasting as they are,

We shall have no regrets when we finally die,

But when will that time come?

None of us know,

But we can wait and wait,

And wait some more,

All the time,

Attempting to fill the blank,

Fill what can never be filled,

But it's not only adventures we can fill it with,

We can try another way,

You don't only fill a bottle with water,

You may fill it with some ice cold drinks,

For that is what a life is,

To find other ways to past the time,

We try to gain true love,

Love to fill that empty space,

But while I wish to hope again,

Krad has lost that special right,

Lost it on that fateful night,

The night where we gave the world our names,

The night where we began our games,

The games that fill our lives,

Krad's purpose is only to Hunt,

Mine is not so very blunt,

I may do whatever I wish,

For I have a true heart,

His is a fake,

One lamely provided in hopeful vain,

But my main reason to live and live again,

Is to Thieve,

And escape the net the Hunter has lain.


	8. Falling Forever

**Angels don't Cry**

**Ok, I'm going to end this fanfic after this chapter, just not enough…_ideas_, you see? So no more after this 8 chapters! Hope you enjoyed my poems, I really enjoyed writing it. Please R&R and read my other stories too! XD R&R please!**

**Chapter 8: Falling Forever**

Inside this lost, empty head,

Where all emotions lay cold and dead,

This is where I stay,

There is where I lay,

Forever shunned by all I know,

How they wish away I will go,

But taken into this world by they,

Any reason I still exist?

Other than to hunt my other self?

I see no point,

Why must I do so?

How would they feel to hunt themselves?

Yet now I simply comply,

Without a single what or why,

Indeed I am even enthusiastic,

Or that's what they think,

I believe my rights have gone,

Away, as my soul had done,

No more feelings I may express,

Not even may I feel a hint of love,

Nor permitted to show my own,

My master lets me not,

He shuts me out from his cold dead world,

Although a part of him is I,

Am I condemned to eternal hate?

He is my everything,

Yet he won't let me in,

We belong as one,

He won't let it be,

I am loathed but he is everything to me,

The one who may feel the way I do,

The one who is as icy as the sea is blue,

Who shuts out feelings,

And feels no love,

We are the same,

But oh so different,

He has a life,

I live off others,

Only when I am released may I be real,

Even then it is all so surreal,

I come via his emotions,

The reason why he locks it up,

But to me, it is like water to a thirsty man,

It leads me to freedom,

I long for it to come every time,

For his emotions fills me bright,

Gives me energy,

Makes me feel alive,

That's why it sets me free,

For I love it when he starts to feel,

No, not love,

I can never love,

Perhaps I can feel affection for,

But that is all,

When he feels I start to stir,

My alarm bells they do well to serve,

That is the key to my being,

That is why I love my everything.

* * *

Battle a bit,

Battle some more,

Wonder what,

We do that for?

Yes, it fills that hole,

But only as a substitute it acts,

What we really need is out of our reach,

We can wish, hope and dream,

But they are mere figments of our mind,

As longing as we are,

We may never gain what we truly want,

We may never gain true love and acceptance,

Is that what we are truly searching for?

Or is it a mere distraction in this world of lies and deceit?

Sometimes, I like to wish,

Wish for another thing,

Something other than true emotions,

Not as wish as could be called envy,

I envy the Niwa's.

While my summoners are a family of ice,

They lead happy, joyful lives,

Forever smiling, loved by all,

What is different about these two clans?

The lives of both are clouded with a curse,

Yet while the Hikari's shun themselves,

The Niwa's still have pleasure,

Why is that so?

Perhaps, we angels come in different ways,

I, through strong emotions,

He, through love for another,

And perhaps I have been too rough,

Too harsh on my Tamer's,

They have no right to be called so,

Do I look tamed to you at all?

But if they loathe me,

Why did they beckon to me?

Dark is welcomed warmly in his cursed clan,

Considered a kindly elder brother,

While I am just a nuisance,

Also a thing to fear,

Dark, he is lucky as who he is,

He can feel, smile, and love,

Most important of all,

He can really live,

What is so different about us two?

Sure, I'm an angel of ice,

Yet isn't he the angel of darkness?

Why did I have to be the one with such fate?

"_We aren't so different, Krad._

_You and I, we are still one,_

_No matter whom we are,_

_We are Light and Dark,_

_Yin and Yang,_

_There is nothing I have that you do not,_

_You can still love,_

_You can still feel,_

_You can still smile,_

_You can still live._

_Yet you refuse to believe so,_

_You are still who you once were,_

_But you don't let it show,_

_You have been blinded by your dark feelings,_

_Let go now and you can be yourself once more."_

I remember those words,

Words from long ago,

That night we came together,

He told me those words,

Before this foolishness began,

Before we became who we are now,

I didn't listen,

And this is who I am now,

Should I have listened,

I would not be trapped,

But the fool I was,

Refused to believe so,

Those words which made no sense then,

Became the source of a great regret,

If I had let go,

Did what he has done,

I wouldn't be like this now,

He knew what he had to do,

And did so,

If not, he would be same as me,

For as foolish and careless he may seem,

He is, deep down, wise and knows his way,

I got lost,

And I regret every step,

I am falling down an endless pit,

In this world, I will recover and fly away,

This world I have come to hate,

Yet I am never truly free,

Dark will fly and will still live,

While I am still falling,

Down the darkness of myself,

I am falling,

Never to see the light again,

In my own world,

I am falling forever.

_.Fin. _

* * *

**Did you like it? I got deep again (celebrate!) which I love doing. Imagine, Dark being _wise_. Strange to think about, but why not? Anyway, thanks to reviewers of my whole fanfic, and I really did enjoy writing this. Thankyou to my anonymous, but signed, reviewer who gave me a really good idea for this last chapter; so thanks very much. You know who you are! **

**You will like my other fanfics, I hope. They are quite similar, really, weird plots. I like doing fanfic with strange plots so yeah. I hope you like my ending; I thought it summed it up pretty well. Ok, please R&R and since this story is good and done, why not check out my other ones XD? Now I sound like one of those advertisement women. Thanks for reading, and bye!**


End file.
